1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing of recorded video, and more specifically, to obtaining camera direct dailies by improving such processing of recorded video.
2. Background
In motion picture and video production, a term “dailies” is used to describe the raw, unedited footage shot. This term is referred to as “dailies” because usually at the end of each day, that day's footage is developed, synched to sound, and printed on film in a batch (or converted into television images and transferred onto video tape or disk) for viewing the next day by the director and some members of the film crew. However, the term can be used to refer to any raw footage, regardless of when it is developed or printed.
Viewing dailies allows the film crew to see exactly what images and audio were captured the previous day, allowing them to make sure there are no technical problems such as dirty, scratched, or out of focus film. It also allows the director to ensure the accuracy of the performances of the actors and the variety of the necessary camera angles captured in a scene. Thus, if additional filming is desired, it can often be done immediately rather than re-shooting later when sets may have been torn down and actors may no longer be available.